Sins of the Son
by Maqeurious
Summary: Thane is dead!  Killed by the seeker swarms and it's up to Shepard to inform Kolyat.  But she's on a destructive path, blaming herself for his death and all she wants is to forget.  Kolyat&FemShep SMUT!  One Shot.  I'm really happy with this one :D


_Hello guys,_

_I had this idea brewing in my head yesterday and HAD to get in on paper, (then later on here). I love Kolyat, thought he was awesome the first time I saw him. I think him being Thanes son made him hotter. Anyway, this is my very first try at something smutty so I apologize if its a bit off lol. Please comment and tell me what you think._

_The song I listened to that inspired this short fic is called 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails. Listen to it and you'll see what I mean :D_

_xxx Maqi_

_

* * *

_

Thane was dead.

Dead, and it was all her fault. She had fucked up, lost focus and just like that he was taken from her grasp and no matter how much rum she swallowed or how much hallex she took, she still couldn't get the images out of her head.

Those fucken seeker swarms! They came out of know where! She'd screamed and fired and thrown every ounce of biotic energy she could at them but it wasn't enough. It didn't even make a dent! They took him anyway, carrying him off to god knows where to do god knows what!

She'd gotten him killed! She fucked up royally and she blamed know one but herself!

Sure, the others tried to comfort her, tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but what the fuck did they know! She'd all but told them to stick their pity up their god damned asses! They tried to take her alcohol and then tried to take her drugs, but it's amazing how quickly people can change their tunes with a rifle aimed at their faces.

If only she had helped him when he came to her and pleaded for aid with his son. That was her first mistake. She cared for him so why didn't she go the extra mile? Why didn't she do what he wanted!

God damned fucken collectors! She'd had it with them! Fuck them and their plan for domination or extinction or whatever! If they wanted the galaxy so damn bad they could fucken have it! Shepard couldn't give a rats ass any more. This whole thing had become a great big damned nightmare and Shepard was too tired and sick of being the 'one'! Why? Why was it up to her! No one had her back, no one believed her. The Alliance! Kaidan! The council! They all fucked her over and SHE still had to save THEM? Yeah, she blew the collector base to kingdom come and the Illusive Man was pissed about _that_? Well, she'd told him where he could stick his god damned cartel. He didn't even have a kind word about Thanes death, just that it was a necessary loss. Well, fuck the Illusive Man and fuck Cerberus!

Now she was sitting in the darkest corner of the lower levels of Afterlife awaiting Thanes son to tell him of his demise and how much of a failure she had been. Finding him had been easy, one call to Liara and she'd tracked him down hunting a mark in the underbelly of the shit hole that was Omega. Shepard hated this place! Hated the stagnant air, the music, the poverty! And that Aria? That bitch would get what was coming to her eventually, hopefully at Shepards hand. The one thing she was thankful for at the moment though was the ease at finding a hallex dealer, and they were _everywhere._

Kolyat had been hesitant to meet with her at first, but eventually gave in. Why, she had no idea but was grateful despite being literally sick to her stomach at the thought of facing him. Apparently he had taken to being an assassin rather easily, no where near as good or successful as his father but it was early days yet. Shepard felt ill at the thought, it was exactly what Thane wanted to avoid.

Having finished her first bottle of rum she returned to the bar, barely, to order another. The tang of the hallex in her system sent the room a blur, neon colours humming with a brightness that made her eyes swim and pulse with an intense heat but it still wasn't enough! She could still remember.

"I think you've had enough, Commander," a low steady voice came from behind her. "maybe you should go sit back down before you fall on your ass."

Her breath caught in her throat when she came eye to eye with Kolyat and the image of Thane came rushing back to her with such a force she almost keeled over. They were almost the splitting image of each other. Same smooth ridges, gentle curves in their features and deep dark eyes, but that was where the similarities ended. Where Thane had a calming, timeless face, Kolyat was.. harder. Meaner. His voice was deeper, more gravelly and final. He was like his father, but not like him and that made this even harder then she imagined it would be.

Guiding her back to her table Kolyat took the seat opposite her and rested his arms on the table, a stern look on his face.

"Make this quick Shepard, I'm a busy man."

"Well, aren't you all high and fucking mighty!" she sneered making him turn his head slightly to avoid being spit on. Even she could smell the blast of acrid alcohol on her breath.

"If this is what you wanted to say," he continued wiping the small amount of saliva off his cheek, "then I think we're done here." He started to stand when Shepard grabbed him by his arm. He could feel the slight quiver in her touch and wrenched himself from her grip. Looking down at her he was incredibly disappointed in what he saw. He'd heard of Shepard, heard of her deeds and bravery, but this.. woman that sat before him was a mess. She was obviously drunk as evident by the empty bottle on the table and if he didn't know any better she was as high as the sky. This wasn't exactly what he thought he would be meeting and it disgusted him.

"Maybe you should go back to your ship Shepard, you're off your ass and you need to sober up. Besides, I already know what you want to tell me and to be completely honest with you, I couldn't care less."

Her eyes flew up to meet his in such a fury it brought a slight tug to the corner of Kolyats mouth. "He was your father!"

"I haven't seen him since I was a child woman, he abandoned us! Why should I care whether he lives or dies when he couldn't give a crap about me or my mother?" Kolyat narrowed his eyes at Shepard, "What? Were you hoping to come here to get me to feel sorry for him?" He threw his head back in laughter and Shepard struggled to her feet, grabbing him by his collar. "He's dead you inconsiderate fuck, don't you feel anything at all?"

"Hardly.." he replied coldly letting his laughter subside.

Shepard wanted to hit him, wanted to pound his face into the ground until he begged her to stop. Tears were starting to well in her eyes out of frustration, but all she could do was stare at him as he bore into her eyes with a certain malice that turned her stomach. When she looked at him, she saw Thane and it was killing her.

"Go back to your ship woman, we're done here." removing her hand from his clothing he gripped it tightly trying to hurt her.

"I.. I don't WANT TO!" she screamed, trying to pull her hand free from him only to have him squeeze harder. "I don't want to go back there! Seeing their faces.. It was my fault! I got him killed!" she couldn't hold it in any longer as much as she tried. The tears came readily, streaming down her cheeks and falling delicately from her chin.

Kolyat was horrified. He expected Shepard to yell and scream or even try to attack him, but this? He didn't no what to do.

With her shoulders shuddering Shepard hit Kolyat in the chest with her free hand sobbing like a child, "I can't get it out of my head! I see him, I hear him.. screaming for me to help him and I can't do anything! I can't drink enough! I can't get high enough! I just.. I just want to forget! Don't you understand!" Kolyat took both of her hands then, to steady her as well as to stop her from hitting him and did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. He pulled her into him roughly trapping her arms between the two of them, and bringing his hand to the back of her head entwined his fingers in her hair clutching her tightly and forced his lips against hers pushing against her so hard she couldn't breath. She struggled against him a squeal escaping her throat, her tears only making the union of their kiss slick with salt. The taste turned him on more then he meant it too.

In frustration Shepard brought her foot up and kicked Kolyat in the shins, sending him backwards releasing her arms and breaking their kiss.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" she screamed, fully aware of the stares she was getting from the other patrons in the club and also fully aware of the hot flushes that sent waves through her neck and face.

"You want to forget.. don't you," he said breathlessly, "I can help you forget, at least for the moment." The smile that came to his lips was menacing. Suddenly he was back on her, pushing her with ease up against the wall of Afterlife and planting another kiss on her swollen lips.

She yelped in surprise as the intensity of him enveloped her. Her back hit the wall hard jarring her limbs almost making her fall to the ground. His arms came around her, gripping at her hips to lift her slightly off the floor letting his body come up hard against her to hold her in place. He bucked himself into her revelling in the slight moan that escaped her lips.

"You want this Shepard," he hissed against her mouth, his breath just as ragged as hers, " if it makes you feel any better, you can pretend I am.. _him._" His voice was low, guttural, making her twitch with the nagging shame of pleasure. She felt how hard his body was, how strong his arms were, but this.. was wrong on all levels. He wasn't Thane! Thane was DEAD! Thane was..

Tears sprang anew from her eyes and when Shepard looked up into Kolyats eyes she desperately wanted to see his father there. Before she knew it she was nodding her head, she wanted to forget how she'd failed him. She wanted to know what he would have felt like, what it would have been like!

Kolyat kissed her again plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth, exploring her own tongue and teeth and lips. He'd got what he came for, and now he'd make sure she never forgot it.

**o.O.o**

Tearing her armour off Kolyat let them fall loudly to the floor of his apartment. She'd resisted him on the short journey to his room, but he was strong and she was so hyped on alcohol, drugs and the after effects of his kiss that dragging her had been easy. He'd never had a human before, hell.. he'd only had sex once; as awkward as that was, and he was going to make sure he enjoyed this!

Shepard was frantically trying to undo the belts and buckles on Kolyats clothing, desperate to see his body, to feel her fingers on his skin, before he took over and with deft fingers unlatched the fiddly hooks and clasps, peeling off his coat and shirt. Her eyes took him in, the full length of his chest and stomach sent shivers through her body. Is this what he would of looked like? Taking a single finger she trailed the deep black markings that curved around his abdomen. He felt a little rough, the smallest of bumps and scales; it fascinated her.

Through half lidded eyes she dropped to her knees. She had to know what he felt like. Kolyat took a sharp intake of breath and again ran his fingers through her blonde hair jerking a little as her tongue came in contact with his skin. She licked and nipped at his stomach feeling his skin quiver at her touch as she brought her hand up to massage his chest. Kolyat let his head fall back, the feel of her mouth on him was ecstasy, her hot breath making the stirrings in him jump alive.

Shepard nipped around the banding of his pants, taking them into her teeth and pulled at them. She looked up into Kolyats face.. No.. _Thanes face_.. and pulled again, hinting at him to get rid of them. With a smirk he obliged and sliding his hand down the length of him he unzipped his pants. Shepard tugged at the material letting them come down to his knees and was faced with all that Kolyat was. She marvelled at it, the length; the girth. It was slightly bigger and thicker than a humans, the small boney ridges at the base and along the underside made her narrow her eyes in confusion. What were they fo... ohhhh?

She took his length in her hand. It was beautiful. The skin was smoother here, aside from the ridges, and the shaft was lined with powerful veins. She bent forward and let the tip of her tongue come into contact with it. The feel of it sent a shock of pleasure through her body settling in the deepest part of her making her wet with desire. She ran her tongue around the tip savouring the small drips of pre-cum that pooled there before moving to the base of his shaft and began to slowly lick and nip her way up his length letting her tongue and teeth graze slightly against the bumps.

Kolyat bucked his hips, the feel of her mouth was driving him insane. He'd never had this before and it felt amazing! Her mouth was so hot, so wet. She sucked against him hard, lolling her tongue in ways he never thought were possible. Gripping his cock firmly in her hand she pulled along the length of him in the wake of her mouth before pushing back down followed by the intense suckling on his shaft; repeating the motion until a series of low groans escaped Kolyats throat. Looking down he became very aware of her kneeling there, the sight of her head bobbing up and down and his cock disappearing into her mouth was too much, he was going to cum.

"Stop Shepard, or you're going to wear it and I am not done with you yet," he hurriedly pulled himself out of her mouth and grip using every ounce of strength in him to quell the rising urge to end it right there, and gathered her into his arms again before lifting her up and carrying her over to his unmade bed and dumping her unceremoniously amidst the blankets.

Climbing on top of her Kolyat tore at her underwear, why humans wore such restricting things bemused him. Her breasts spilled forth from their support and he took a moment to consider them. He'd seen them before on Asari women, but never once did he have the opportunity to see them up close. He hesitantly brought his hands to her breasts, cupping them in each hand. They were perfectly round and topped with the daintiest pink nubs. Shepard took his head in her hands and lowered him to her chest, centering his mouth upon one nipple and groaned as he let his tongue flutter over the sensitive gland. It was hard in his mouth as he nibbled at one and pinched at the other. She moaned underneath him arching her back bringing her body closer to his mouth. Kolyat felt his cock harden even more at the sounds she was making, pulsing with an intense need to bury himself in her. He let her nipple go and closed in on the other giving it the same attention. Shepard squirmed and pushed her pelvis higher making his cock rub deliciously against her bare thigh.

Using his tongue he trailed down her stomach, nipping at the soft flesh there and swirled around her lower abdomen before ripping at her panties and pulling them off. He could instantly smell her desire, making his cock twitch. Settling himself between her thighs he lifted and bent her legs and spread them apart, her sex on obvious display. She was neatly trimmed, only a small strip of dark blonde hair was left and he could finally see what he had done to her. She was delightfully pink and glistening.

Kolyat excitedly flicked his tongue against the tender folds sending Shepard into a frantic shudder, moaning out loud, it only served to egg him on further. Taking another tentative lick he ran his tongue from the very bottom of her slit, right to the top and stopped to focus on the swollen nub there swirling it around between his lips and teeth. Shepard bucked violently, grabbing the smooth ridges on his head, pushing his mouth closer, deeper. Taking the hint he pushed apart her lips with his fingers and delved his tongue as far into her as he could go.

Shepard could feel her climax building within her, every stroke of his tongue, every nip of his teeth bringing her closer and closer to the brim until she finally came, moaning loudly and closing her eyes as her sex shuddered and spasmed; her juices flowing into his mouth.

"Not yet, Shepard.. " Kolyat purred, crawling slowly up her body, is mouth glistening with her cum. Moving to her face he kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing her tongue ever more deeper and harder against his. His body pressed hard against her, nudging her thighs apart again he lifted her leg letting it come to rest on his shoulder.

Looking down on her his smile was wicked, she was splayed beneath him his cock rubbing against her clit making her moan slightly before he couldn't take it any more. Taking her hand in his and clutching tightly he pushed hard against her entrance, sliding painfully slow into her.

They both groaned as he eased himself him, he could feel her tighten and constrict around his cock with a pleasing sensation as he stretched her to accommodate his girth. It felt so good, so filling. He moved slowly at first letting them fall into a rhythm before quickening his pace, gradually moving in and out as Shepard gasped for air and raked her nails down his back.

She pulled him closer, gnawing at his shoulder to stifle the urge to scream which only made Kolyat hiss in pain and drive into her, bucking her deeper into the mattress, fucking her harder. He grabbed both of her legs and pushed them against her body so they rested against her chest and withdrew his cock only to plunge into her completely, again and again.

Shepard screamed and clawed at him, the pleasure too intense and without warning another orgasm was upon her and not thinking straight she yelled his name.. _his name!_.. as she came hard.

The sound did something to him. She had screamed his name and as her thighs shook and she squeezed his cock with wave after wave of pure pleasure, Kolyat withdrew again and pulled Shepard up flipping her over.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down, lifting her ass in the air and grabbing the back of her arms he delved deep inside her again, loving the way her pussy would grip at his cock, pulling him in deeper. He watched as Shepard was forced to take him all in almost driving her head through the wall. Again she said his name spurring him on to giving him more momentum, fucking her harder than he thought she cold handle. The sounds of their bodies coming together reverberated in the room, the wetness of her soaking his thighs. He loved this!

He could feel his own excitement begin to topple over, he held on as long as he could but as he watched Shepard, forehead planted on the bed with one hand pinching her erect nipple and the other furiously stroking at her clit he lost control.

He felt her cum again, a new wave of pulses clenching his cock and he buried himself in her sharply feeling the hot rush of his seed fill her to the brim. With a few more short bursts his cock emptied everything he had in him; in her, the feel of her walls still constricting him.

Kolyat collapsed on top of her back sending them both tumbling to the bed, out of breath and barely able to move. Rolling to the side he turned back to look at Shepard who was wiping beads of sweat from her brow, flushed and spent. She faced him, a small smile on her red and swollen lips.

"Thank you.. Kolyat." she whispered, her voice barely audible. His eyes widened a little, he wasn't expecting that. Without thinking he leaned over and pressed his lips against her cheek gently kissing her, "any time, Shepard."

He lay there watching her as she slowly dozed off into an alcohol and drug induced sleep. She looked so peaceful.

He climbed off the bed and walked to where his computer was, flicked it on and read the message that flashed angrily back at him.

_**Target: Commander Shepard.**_

His gun was in the desk draw, all he had to do was take it out and complete his mission. This job was the only reason he had agreed to meet with her after all, but...

He switched the computer off, turned back towards the bed and smiled. Fuck it. So he would miss one mark, what harm would it do?

Returning back to where she lay he climbed beside her and covered them both up with the sheets and draped his arm over her letting his own exhaustion carry him into sleep.

**o.O.o**

Shepard was falling into a deep sleep, she knew in a few moments not even the reapers would be able to wake her but that didn't stop her from clasping the gun solidly in her hand under the pillow. She would never be unprepared ever again.

.


End file.
